To analyse the phenomenon of edge glow points of a panel made of composite material having an edge glow probability, bearing in mind the properties of the selected material, are located by digital simulation. A lightning test is then undertaken on a composite panel. Lightning tests are currently undertaken in specialist centres, bearing in mind the required equipment. The centres use very high current lightning generators.
During the lightning test it is observed whether the location of the edge glow produced obtained by simulation was correct. An analysis of the panel after impact is also carried out. By changing the type of composite used, or the conditions under which the test is carried out, the sensitivity of the said composite to the edge glow phenomenon according to its physical characteristics, such as its drape-forming, its geometry, the thickness between folds, the thickness of the fibres, etc., are analysed. The results of the tests enable correspondences between the physical properties of the composite and the edge glow phenomenon to be deduced.
One of the problems posed by known lightning-testing systems is the unwieldy, complex and costly equipment required to undertake lightning tests. Lightning generators are bulky and require lengthy preparation before they can be used. The time to undertake the lightning test may be long, for example as long as six weeks.
In addition, since the lightning is reproduced for testing requirements, the composite panel on which the lightning strike phenomenon is tested physically is likely to be damaged significantly. This results in increased difficulties in analysing the influential parameters.
Another problem posed by current testing systems is their environmental sensitivity. The system is adjusted to make an impact at a determined location of the composite panel. But a change of degree of hygrometry can deflect the direction of the lightning and cause the test to fail.
An edge glow detection device without lightning test is described in patent application US20070258090. This document describes a device including a sample made of a composite material connected to an electric cable to produce edge glows in the sample, a mirror to reflect the edge glows emitted by the different faces of the sample to cameras or deflectors to view the edge glows, and means to analyse the light of the edge glows.
However, this device is quite complex and requires several tools to be able to view the different edge glows on several faces of the test specimen. This can also complicate the repetition of detection under the same conditions for different types of composite materials.
One aim of the invention is to provide a simplified, repeatable and robust testing system which enables the edge glow phenomenon to be demonstrated without the unwieldiness of a lightning test, and without the complexity of a current edge glow detection device.
Another aim of the present invention is to enable the time required to analyse the influential parameters in lightning tests to be reduced.